


Ask Too Much

by rocketgirl2



Category: Castle, Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketgirl2/pseuds/rocketgirl2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal and Jayne run into a cop after a job on a border moon.  It's a shame they've never been friends with the law.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fandoms collide challenge at [](http://community.livejournal.com/castleland/profile)[**castleland**](http://community.livejournal.com/castleland/).

She's not what he expects to see behind the gun pointed at his head—pretty, young, and with the distinct look of a core-bred individual who has no business being anywhere close to the rim. At first he thinks maybe she's on the run like Simon and River, until he realizes she has official-looking police gear. Out here for another reason, then. Too bad he probably won't find out what it is.

He raises his arms above his head and motions to Jayne to do the same. Jayne mutters something about since when did they listen to Alliance scum like her but eventually obeys. He has no choice.

Mal knows they have to get out of here; that he can't afford to let her raise the alarm because he's got a fugitive doctor and his crazy sister sitting on the ship in plain view. He doesn't think this one's after them, but then again, maybe it's a trap. Either way, he has to try.

"Hey, let's not shoot anyone," he says when she shows no sign of wanting to lower her gun. "I'm sure we can come to some sort of understanding."

"I don't bargain with criminals." And he knows it's going to be a hard sell.

"Didn't say you did. So it's a good thing I'm not a criminal. Just an honest man tryin' to make an honest living."

"And the heavy artillery?" she nods at Vera, easily visible under Jayne's coat.

"Man's gotta protect himself somehow these days."

She glares at him, still not believing his story. He's glad he already offloaded the goods, else they'd be in trouble.

I'm going to have to search you," she says. "You match descriptions we've gotten of a group of rogues. Said you've stolen medicine, food, personal belongings?"

They're sunk. If she finds the payment—and she will, he has no doubt of that—it will be cause enough for her to arrest them. Time for some avoidance.

"I'd say 'stole' is a pretty strong word," he says. "Redistributed is more what we did."

"That doesn't matter, mister—" she pauses.

"Reynolds. Captain Reynolds, actually."

"Captain Reynolds, then. Your intent doesn't matter. What you did was wrong and you are bound by law to stand down."

"Are you sure of that, officer?" he asks. "Those supplies were easily replaced, I'm sure. We brought them to people who didn't have anything else. Surely such a kind act—"

"Was done for profit and not out of the goodness of your heart." she says, but she lowers her gun a bit. Not going to shoot them, then.

Mal shrugs. "Money's not easy to come by. We don't ask much. Just enough to get by."

"But you do ask it," she says with a slight smile that means she's outmaneuvered them somehow. "Now if you'll come with me," she lowers her gun and advances on him. "I'll need to process you."

Mal doesn't hear any of her words, just notices that she's lowered her gun and they have a chance to get away. He knows Jayne is thinking the same thing; just as she reaches out to grab him, he yells "now!" and the two of them jump out of her reach and around the nearest corner they get. Mal's counting on reaction time and the doubt he knows he's planted in her mind to keep them safe, but they weave a hard-to-follow path as they hightail it back to Serenity.

As Wash puts them in the air, he looks back down, imagines he can see her watching him go. As everyone rushes over to see why they're in such a hurry, and is everyone okay, and do they have the money, Mal nods: it doesn't matter, yes, and yes.

"We met some crazy bitch police officer," Jayne explains at dinner that night, to general laughter, but Mal doesn't join in. He hadn't thought she was crazy at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit is appreciated!


End file.
